


Veille de Noël

by tina_theSlytherin



Series: Advent Challenge MonChevy [5]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, abusing 'that' quote by the chevalier, brief appearance of Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: Prompt: . Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you.But in the 17th century, so with a twist...





	Veille de Noël

Two men laid on a giant bed, entwined in post-coital bliss. The Chevalier was kissing a trail up and down his Monsieur’s back. He turned the man on his back and continued his explorations on the brunette man’s stomach. Blonde hair fell around his face, and ticked Philippe, making him laugh. At the slight tremors of laughter, the Chevalier ceased his study of his lover’s nipples and launched forward.

He caught Philippe’s hands in his and held them over the man’s head. The Chevalier looked Philippe in his blue-green eyes and suddenly all air disappeared from the room. Philippe’s giggling stopped.

When the Chevalier spoke up, breaking up the deafening silence, his voice was unusually serious. “ _Henseforth, everyday that I don't touch you, taste you, feel you, will be a day of mourning. I meant it then, I mean it now_.”

Philippe pried his hands free and tucked the Chevalier’s blonde locks behind his ears. “I love you.”

A year later, the two found themselves in a very different position. They were yelling at each other once again arguing about the Chevalier’s spending and Philippe’s ambitions to go to fight in the war.

Philippe was wearing only a pair of breeches and throwing everything within his reach. The Chevalier was naked, covered only by a golden bed spread, swinging around an empty wine jug.

A furious Louis walked into the scene, causing both men to freeze. “STOP THIS!” He needlessly yelled. “I invited you to spend the _Veille de noël_ in Versaille, not to provide the entertainment!” The king dramatically turned around, his golden coat swirling in a perfect circle behind him, leaving the two men alone again.

“I hate your wife.” The Chevalier breathed out, falling back against the wall.

Philippe took a few tentative steps towards the blond man. “I hate her too.” He gently nudged at his lover’s cheek, causing the Chevalier to look at him.

The prince took one of his rings off his finger. “She may be the spouse my brother chose for me, but you’re the one I love with all of my heart.” As he was talking, Philippe offered his golden ring with a blue green stone that reminded his of his lover’s eyes to the man in front of him.


End file.
